


What are we doing when we sew up？

by babe1984



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe1984/pseuds/babe1984
Summary: I'm really obsessed with the idea " As the leader of the Hamato clan, Leo has his brother's primae noctis"#OT4#基于03性格上的自我延伸#宗族领袖拥有初夜权，处于除了未成年的米开朗基罗之外的三只已经滚进一个被单里的阶段#有开苞暗示，无具体描写





	What are we doing when we sew up？

“你觉得我现在活怎么样？ ”Mikey轻巧地握住两人之间的某段肢体，缓缓抚摸，

“挺好的，”Leonardo的表情似笑非笑，“但是你非要夹这么紧吗？”

“嘿，Leo，鉴于我们现在只有这么一张三条腿而且连扶手都要没有的凳子，而你的主刀医师Mikey腿上也挨了枪子儿，那他该怎样左手拿着镊子右手拿着缝合针的情况下把你肩膀上那个靠近动脉的开放性伤口嘬起来？”

Mikey摊开双手颇为无奈地展示着缝合工具，Leonardo眯起眼睛，露出多少会让他的幼弟忐忑的探寻目光，毕竟被困在一间窄小的工具间里近距离脸贴脸，而Leo身上散发着足以让他心跳加快的气息，而且Michlangelo很肯定Leo绝对听到了，可他可以厚着脸皮说他刚才跑的太快呀~

他故作轻松地看着怀里的幼弟，额头上渗出一层细汗。他最小的弟弟不光在用腿给他量腰围，还在说俏皮话的，Leo当然这是为了安抚他开始焦躁的情绪，如若有另外两个兄弟在场，在后有追兵的前提下他一直会板着脸直到他们脱险，可现在只有他和Mikey，实在没必要在他最小的弟弟面前掩饰情绪——他这只通常好吃懒做的小弟弟在挖掘情绪方面有着吓死人的天赋，Leonardo尝试让自己放松，他刚刚杀死的人是他们俩的好几倍，身上的血甚至还没来得及结成片——可既然Mikey还在开玩笑，那就没什么大不了，于是Leonardo花了几秒钟放弃了多余的担心，

考虑下现在的局面，也不算太烂，不是吗？

Raph和Donnie已经在赶过来的路上，脚帮也被他们事先埋好的炸弹引诱回去了，即使足忍有可能抄回来几率也并不算太大，至于Mikey真真假假抱怨的那些？

算了吧，他们现在就算是吊在房梁上也有力气缝合。

“好吧，那我们就快点开始。”

“乖，真听话，给我齿镊。”mikey接过Leo手里的工具，将穿针器穿过了缝合线，开始尽职尽责地插科打诨，

“你竟然一点也不紧张？”

“有什么好紧张的，虽然你缝合考核一向低飞过线，也总不至于把我的肩膀缝到脑袋上。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”如若不是长兄那只手搂住了自己的背壳，Mikey肯定会从他大腿上摔下去，

“Leo，你这是非要立个flag吗？”

“你知道在急救的时候保持聊天是常识。”Leo眯起眼睛，他扣住幼弟乱动的大腿，小心避开他大腿外侧的伤口，

“是哦，而且Donnie还警告我缝合的时候不要跟你们讲笑话。我上次给Raph做缝合的时候，他笑的太厉害直接把伤口崩开了，”

“那是因为你搞错麻醉剂，先给他吸了氮气又给他吸了笑气。”

“嗯，他追了我半个街区，整个曼哈顿上空都是他gaygay的粗口。”mikey欢脱地笑了，“我可是驱走你们伤痛的快乐小天使呀，想想换做Donnie现在在这里给你缝合会是什么情形吧，你知道上次他给我打针的时候对我说什么吗？”

“嗯？”Leo咕哝了一声，Mikey体贴地将重心向左侧倾斜了一些，让他可以活动一下酸软的大腿，接着又得寸进尺地往前挪窝了屁股，Leo能感觉到他弟弟的尾巴尖已经贴到他大腿内侧上了，

“他说‘Mikey，你觉得把你的厚脸皮割下来用什么比较好？”Mikey垮下一边嘴角，模范着自家二哥皮笑肉不笑的那幅性冷淡样子，“3号刀柄搭配10号刀刃更精准一些还是7号刀柄搭配15号刀更快一点？’”

“那是因为你非要在打针的时候给他口交，”Leonardo责备地看着在自家二弟底线上来回试探的Mikey，表情沉郁，一看就不太高兴，为了避免一场冗长的说教毁了他精心策划的一切，米开朗条件反射地地咋咋呼呼起来，

“卧槽，Donnie从阴茎增大到丰胸拉皮抽脂样样全能，怎么现在都有无痛人流的年代，我这智商637的哥哥连肌肉注射都做不到无痛打针哦哦哦？”

“你还知道那叫‘肌肉注射’？”Leo哭笑不得，

“那是因为你不知道他有多喜欢在我身上玩‘医患play’，”想到那些大大小小整整齐齐排列在修理台旁的医疗器具，Mikey只觉得尾巴一阵发凉，

“下次真该把Raph坑进去让Donnie尝尝医闹的滋味，当然，你知道的，Donnie一向好奇心很重，而且他在说‘现在，你需要肌肉注射’的时候真是该死的性感！”

也许Leonardo需要补充一下，Mikey在描述诸如此类的少儿不宜情节时从来都是绘声绘色般历历在目，以至于即使是他也会在这种别有用心下的描述下血气上涌…

这意外的悸动对现在的情况没什么好处，

或许下次他该跟Mikey试试phone sex？Leonardo盍上眼，紧了紧搂着Mikey的手臂，他们的腹甲贴在一起，另一手轻抚着幼弟的大腿，

“这是个好主意，但是如果你再不快点，可能真的要被‘医闹’了。”他淡淡地说，

“啊？”Mikey一时间没跟上自家长兄的节奏，Leo没有被占用的那只手现在正顺着他的大腿向下滑动，他挺起腰，给Leo更多的活动空间——自从第一次握住双节棍至今，Mikey都在被训练为服从他的兄长的每一个命令而勤学苦练，不论是口头命令，还是肢体命令。而实际上和家里最小的乌龟一样，即使身为领袖，蓝头带的忍者在外人看起来总有一种冷静自持的疏离感，可只有他的家人才知道，Leonardo并不讨厌与兄弟们肌肤相亲，也许是保护欲所致，他几乎很少独眠。

“一会Raphael会火急火燎地踹门进来，发现你正坐在我怀里给我‘缝合’？”他好笑地观察着幼弟脸上精彩的表情，

哦，真刺激，所以这是一场考验，是吧？ 

“…你非要这样吗？我都要吓得手抖咯…Raph会把咱们俩连人带凳子直接扔进下水道。这是专注力大考验吗？”

“这是专注力大考验。”Leo微笑，偏头贴在米开朗的颈侧享受着温暖的热度，同时对四周保持着警惕，他最小的弟弟有一种无论在什么境地里都可以让你平静下来的魔力，它能抹平Leonardo眉间的皱纹，缓解多纳泰罗焦虑的紧绷，带走Raphael多余的怒火，即使是在他们最无助最无法挽回的糟糕情况里也能拥有片刻的喘息。

“well，你总是不放过任何一个可以逮着我说教的机会。”穿上了针，Mikey预估了下针的位置，开始缝合。

“那是因为你总是…”他接下来的话被Mikey有先见之明地“吧唧”一口打断了，那双湛蓝色的眼睛近距离地平视着他，带着少见的严肃，Leonardo觉得心里微微一动，Mikey很可能又偷偷吃巧克力了，他闻起来竟然是甜的。

“Bro，老实说你真的吃过下街区苍蝇馆里的撒尿牛丸吗？”

Leo摇头，

“那你听黄老板的新歌了吗？”

Leo摇头，

“那你洗澡的时候玩过我放在澡盆边上的小黄鸭吗？”

Leo犹豫了一下，又摇摇头，Mikey点头赞许，末了又臭屁一句，

“…我想你也没玩过，那个鸭子的屁屁洞里面填充了Donnie上次捣鼓的屎黄色颜料，如果你碰了它，会被字面意义地颜射一脸。”幼弟信誓旦旦的说，

“Mikey，你被Raph追着打很多时候都是你自找的。”

“不，不是大部分时候，其实全都是我自找的。”他的小弟弟炫耀地说，

“为什么要作死？”Leonardo叹了口气，

“这叫生活，大哥，你有时候真该试试。生活不只是训练，《战争艺术》和冥想，还有免费拉面体验券和彻夜无眠的《大菠萝3》！”

Mikey突然贼笑起来，Leo身上味道让他心猿意马，他真得转移下注意力了，他拍了拍自家兄长没受伤的那边肩膀，

“不过我知道你还会过性生活的——你总是跟Raph吵架后去卧室里解决问题。而你跟Donnie吵架之后，你们通常几周都不会上床，”

“你只是想跟我撒娇说你总是最乖巧的那个吧。”

“当然，我不光乖巧…”幼弟咯咯笑着抬起头，“而且很可爱。”

“我知道我出去修行的那两个月你们根本没有好好训练，而且我很确信Raph教你说脏话。”Leo敏捷地开始套话，

在Leonardo审视的深蓝色目光注视下，Mikey的表情闪过一丝慌乱，他开始后悔上周答应跟Raph在谁来扫厕所的问题上比赛脏话接龙，

“你怎么知道的！我从来没在你面前说过脏话！”

“我觉得该加一条家规了，每次骂脏话都要往罐子里上交零花钱。”

“那Raphael能把他的十几条兜裆布都交代进去。”Mikey没好气地讽刺，

Leo笑了起来，他努力控制着不让自己的身体颤动。

“……我们就不能避开Raphael糗事大合集这种可能导致缝合失败的话题吗……”他耸耸肩，然后抛出了今晚的重点，

“话说Raph和Donnie的初夜是怎样的？我可以参考下？”

Leo闻言睁开了眼睛，他敏锐地打量着Mikey，想确认还有几天才成年的幼弟到底是好奇，还是只是想知道他们脾气火爆的那个兄弟到底在自己成年夜怎么被开苞的。

“兄弟，我们只是在插科打诨，随便聊聊，别紧张。”Michlangelo说完就恨不得咬舌头，Leo当然能看出来谁才是紧张的那个。

“不如你亲自体验下。”

Leo笑了，带着一点点狭邪的意味，Mikey那只欢脱的小尾巴突然在他的大腿内侧“啪”地拍了一下，他的弟弟显然对这个说法不买账。

“宗族领袖的初夜权警告？哦，bro，你很懂得如何勾引我的好奇心。”

Leo递上纱布，不打算透露太多，他当然也知道如何以自己想要的方式从自己想要的人那里得到自己想要的东西，也知道Mikey曾无数次私下里问过Raphael和多纳泰罗，但是Leo在行使宗族领袖的初夜权之前，都会跟他的兄弟们约定过不能透露任何这一夜的相关细节，而且他希望在下一个变异纪念日之前，Mikey能保持他的好奇心，所幸Mikey没有在这个问题上停留太久。毕竟离Mikey的成年日也没几天了，他早就跟其他两个兄弟商量着准备好了礼物。

“嘿，醒醒！？”Mikey打起响指，将兄长的注意力再次拉了回来，他误以为Leo因为失血导致昏昏欲睡，Leo不动声色地注视着幼弟，他很确定Mikey没有发现他脑子里的那些念头。

“我没有睡着，Mikey，你心跳有点吵。”Leonardo无奈地申辩道，没有看漏自家兄弟脸上那抹绯红，

“那是因为我担心你，”幼弟立刻把话顺下去了，“我已经缝好啦，大功告成！我蠢蠢欲动的艺术细胞觉得需要给你打一个漂亮的结，你是想要蝴蝶结，温莎结还是中国结？”

Mikey现在只想赶紧从自家兄长身上下来，Leo身上的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，这真的非常不妙，如果再不从这里出去他可能真的抑制不住扑上去给Leo来个现在他无法承受生命之重的“惊喜”了。

他克制地趴在在哥哥肩膀上咬断了缝合线，最后在伤口上轻轻亲了一下，年幼的时候，每当有训练伤，父亲都会这样轻吻他们的伤口，安抚他们尽快入眠。

“不过没有碘酒啦，回去了得尽快冲洗一下。刚才回来的路上我不小心弄掉了…不过我的亲亲一定能让你好的更快点。”

Mikey有点抱歉地轻声说，喷洒在伤口附近的温热的气息让Leonardo毫不犹豫地搂住他，他的眼神变得炽热，嘴唇追随着Mikey脉动的颈侧，面颊，最终嘴唇相贴，Leonardo扶着幼弟的后颈压向自己，张开嘴向前顶弄着，这样他就可以把舌头伸进去品尝Mikey的味道了，他们的胸甲贴在了一起，甜美的摩擦让双方同时溢出呻吟声……

爽，实在是太TM爽了，

Mikey在接吻的空隙喘息着，Leo两腿之间沉重的热量让他紧贴其上的尾巴性奋地发抖。Leo将他按在自己腿上，同时又保持着平衡Mikey在他的吻中热情地扭动迎合着，他们是忍者，三只腿的凳子完全不影响他们在上面做任何事。Leo揉搓着幼弟几乎快要被渗出的前液浸湿的尾巴，带着雀斑的抹茶色皮肤，线条优雅的肌肉，因为欲望而氤氲的湛蓝色眼睛，这一切在他怀里唾手可得地诱惑着，将他引以为傲的定力侵蚀得岌岌可危，Leo突然意识到，他可能不能像之前那样按部就班地自信从容，取走Raphph和Don的童贞，也许Mikey的挑战对于他来说本身就是一种修行？

或许……

“我想，我可以开小灶给你做个预习，Mikey。”

尾巴上的手指贴着濡湿的缝隙缓缓拖行，从末端用力压了进去，幼弟在他怀中发出一声甜腻的呻吟，泥泞不堪的内壁带着惊人的热量，Leo的眼神愈发暗沉，

“相信我，Leo，我从没像今天这样期待能多学点东西，”Mikey的声音带着明显的气音，他抬头看着兄长，明亮的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，

“但是你听到Raph和D已经来了吧。”

“嗯…”Leo含糊地应着，低头贴着幼弟的颈侧深深吸气，低声笑道，“那就让他们看着。”

“我能让他们买票吗？”吹拂的呼吸让Mikey痒得缩着脖子，

“当然。”

THE END


End file.
